


Science and Faith

by MissFlowers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFlowers/pseuds/MissFlowers
Summary: A throwback to the time when Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz were still at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.A One-Shot about what happens when FitzSimmons are separated from each other.





	Science and Faith

Leopold could still hear Jemma’s voice just before lunch break: “Fitz, I’m going to catch some last sunbeams on the meadow outside! Will you come with me to eat a sandwich?”  
Summer was over, autumn has just begun, but the sun was still warm enough, so they could have spent their break outside.   
He closed his eyes – if they had spent this break together, he would have eaten a nice prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich… with just a hint of Jemma’s homemade pesto aioli. She knew it was his favourite sandwich. Honestly, it was just so good because of her creation. In his thoughts, the salty prosciutto, mingled with the strong taste of the buffalo mozzarella, formed a perfect creation with the garlic. 

In the future, he would have to eat alone. Not only that: he would have to think alone, essential parts would be missing without Jemma by his side. No one who would come up with the perfect mixing ratio of the substances he needed for the machines he invented. No one to talk to… as a real friend.

On the other hand, he would have the whole lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to himself! His creativity could finally enfold in all corners of the lab… no boundaries whatsoever in this room. And he wouldn’t be surprised by some foolish, spontaneous ideas of Jemma. No dead cats brought in the lab, just because the cat showed no signs of wounds and because she was seen in perfect health the day before. No cat’s livers lying next to his sandwiches, no torturous, nose-stinging smell of…well, cat’s liver. Or dead bodies in general. Just a clean, liver-free and big lab all to himself.

But… this is disrespectful, Leo thought.   
Jemma was only gone for one day and he had happy thoughts about a clean lab, when in reality, there was just a gigantic hole in his heart, filling the space that belonged to Jemma. She filled this space with her bright voice, her optimistic and genius mind and her human kindness.

He looked at the wall clock when he realised that almost the whole morning passed without him working on anything. The only thing he managed, was to assemble his equipment that he needed for a new idea. He wanted to construct a pistol, kind of a weapon that does not kill the enemy but put him in a paralysis for some time. 

He named his idea the “Night-Night pistol”. Everyone thought it was stupid, but he liked it. 

Suddenly, Leo felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“Fitz, are you working on the Night-Night pistol?”, Jemma asked. Oh, how clearly he could hear her voice, how he could feel her being physically present, when she clearly wasn’t in this place.  
With his eyes closed, he said, half-aloud but more to himself: “Jemma, if only I could talk to you…”

He heard a little giggle behind him.  
“Fitz, you only need to turn around to talk to me…”  
Leo did as he was told, and he looked Jemma right in her hazel coloured eyes. Behind her stood Professor Vaughn, a smirk on his face.

Leo scratched his neck in embarrassment, when Vaughn said: “It is not possible to separate you two. Simmons without Fitz is like just one half of a brain.”  
When saying that, Professor Vaughn made some odd gestures with his hands, as if to illustrate two halves of a brain. Then he left the room.

“Simmons, what was just happening? Why are you here,”, Leopold pointed with his hands vaguely to the whole space in the lab, “and not…there?”, his hands showed to someplace far away from the spot he was just standing at.

Jemma began to explain excitedly: “When Professor Vaughn showed me my new lab, you know, I had all the things to myself, all those high-tech-microscopes, those apparatuses extracting substances from one another, all my mycobacteria, all my mamba-snake-toxin…”  
Leo raised an eyebrow.  
“And, above all, no one complaining about body parts of animals lying in the lab, that are actually crucial for my research.” Jemma threw an accusing gaze at Leo.  
“… lying in the lab next to my lunch!”, Leo shouted.

“And yet, something was missing…”, Jemma’s voice became softer, “…someone was missing. You know, Fitz, I think my brain, my body, me… I just need you, your genius mind and your heart by my side to work properly…” Realising what she just said, Jemma’s cheeks blushed slightly.  
Leo’s heart jumped when he realised that she used the same phraseology that he used for her…”genius mind”…

“Simmons, I know exactly what you mean. As nice at it is to have all the space you need for yourself… it is much more better with someone by your side, someone who understands you and your crazy thoughts. So… you got Vaughn on his nerves so much he sent you back to me?”  
“Actually, I got no work done there, just staring at this equipment I couldn’t use without…”  
Leo ended her phrase: “…without someone finishing your sentences.”

They both laughed and hugged each other.

“So, to celebrate our little reunion, I made us a nice prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with…”  
“…just a hint of your homemade aioli pesto?”, Fitz asked, buzzing with a feeling of excitement.  
“Right!”, Jemma laughed.

When they went outside to catch some sunbeams, Fitz asked, picking up a part of Jemma’s sentence about the new lab: “So, what is it about this mamba-snake-toxin? I feel like it could help us with our…Night-Night gun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear everyone,  
> I hope you had fun reading my first One-Shot about FitzSimmons!  
> I am not an English native speaker - but I watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in English (not in German) and due to that, my main characters are also speaking English in my head when I make up a story about them ;) If you have any suggestions on how to improve grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to contact me!


End file.
